


Unrequited

by Marguaery



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marguaery/pseuds/Marguaery
Summary: Unrequited loveis a strong admiration, ingrained deep inside, for someone who does not feel the same way about you.





	Unrequited

For unknown reasons, you really liked the fact that Bakugo was always the first one to get into a fight. It actually amazed you, because everyone else at 1-A class though he was reckless, but you always had the impression that he only did that with the intention of protecting others. Not that you would ever tell him that, obviously.

It also amazed you the fact that every morning, after you complimented him with a energetic _‘Good morning, Bakugo-kun!’_ he would always grumble in a low voice how stupid you were for talking to him. Even though, after a few minutes he would always ask you how could you be so happy in the morning, which was his best attempt to start a conversation.

The happiest days were when the two of you and Kirishima – and sometimes Kaminari – would go out together for studying. Bakugou was always strict with Kirishima, screaming and hitting his head with paper roll every time the red haired boy answered something wrong; but when you looked at him with pure despair while trying to solve a mathematic problem, he only sighed and called you dumbass before indicating where you made mistakes.

You liked when he tasted your food, and even if he never gave you any compliment, he always ate all the bentos you brought him.

You liked observing his face when nobody was looking, because he almost always wore a less angry expression and you though you were the only one who actually paid enough attention to see him like this. It made you feel special.

You liked how quiet he was when you were both walking home together.

You even liked when he called stupid or dumbass every time you ended up hurt. You knew that he was worried with you in his own way.

You liked how he stood a few meters away when you cried.

You liked how he never once said you were weak.

You liked how he never called you an extra.

 

 

_“What the hell are you doing standing there like a fucking light pole?”_

You blinked and smiled. You liked how he always realized that something was wrong with you, and never demanded any answers. He probably didn’t care about your life, but you rather believe that he was only being respectful towards you.

_“Sorry Bakugo! I’m coming. Please wait for me!”_

_“Stop smiling like that. It’s fucking creepy.”_

 

_You liked him_. And it was okay, he didn’t have to like you back.

But you wouldn’t leave his side until he was the next number one hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I'm back with my newest addiction: Boku no Hero Academia! 
> 
> I'm not a native english speaker so, please, if there are any mistakes let me know! I'll try to correct it immediately.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please comment!


End file.
